


Ruby x Jinx

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY, Teen Titans
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mention of rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Ruby runs into bad luck witch Jinx and tries to stop the theif´s crime spree, but ends up becoming Jinx girlfriend after the witch fuck the reapers brain out.(Base of an ask I got under my RWBY smut q&a post.)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Jinx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ruby x Jinx

“Hello mister, these are some nice jewellery’s you have here.” Jinx said to the owner of the store with a unease smile.

“Ehm…thanks you young lady, is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, you can hand everything over.” Jinx said as her eyes started to glow and several items in the store started to float.

Meanwhile not to far away from the store, Ruby Rose was walking down the streets having finish up her shopping for the day. As she was walking home she could see a man fly out from an window. Ruby drop her bag and rush over to see what was going on. As she got up to the store she could see a pink hair goth looking girl was holding up several jewellery’s.

“Hey who are you and stop it.” Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose and aim it at Jinx. Jinx meanwhile just turn around and gave a small smile.

“Well well what do we have here. A little hero here to try and stop me. My name is Jinx and you can try but you will fail to catch me.” Jinx said before her eyes glow again and Ruby felt her weapon getting pull out of her hands and up into the sky before toss away onto the roof. Ruby was so shock by this that she did´t see Jinx letting go of the jewels and instead gotten close to Ruby and kick her in the stomach and then somersaulted over her.

“Catch me later hero.” Jinx said before running away.

“Hey come back here.” Ruby said as she use her semblance to chase after Jinx. She saw Jinx making her way up onto the roof top and so she followed after her, however as soon as Ruby got up on the roof, she got trap by Jinx´s powers and brought onto her knees all tie up.

“Did´t go as you plan now did it hero.” Jinx said as she walk over to Ruby and look down on the reaper.

“Let me go, and I won´t kick your ass so hard.”

“Oh big words from somebody that´s currently tie up.” Jinx said with a snicker as she watch Ruby struggling with trying get loose but failed. Even trying to use her semblance did´t seem to work.

“Can´t get out, hihi thought so. All talk with no bark behind it. Mmh why not put your mouth to better use.” Jinx said as she lifted up her skirt and pull her panties aside.

“What are you d-“Ruby was silent as Jinx grab the back of her head and push the reaper´s face into her cunt and force Ruby to eat her out.

“Mm that´s better use of your mouth, don´t you think.” Jinx said moaning a little as she grinded her cunt against Ruby´s face forcing her to eat Jinx out.

“Mm oohh fuck yes get deep in you little cutie reaper.” Jinx continue to moan out as she kept on going. Ruby meanwhile where slowly losing her will to fight, both from how good Jinx´s pussy tasted but also from the cute comment Jinx just said. Ruby´s brain started to come up with reason for her to let Jinx go, saying that Jinx where cute and that she had´t really got any jewellery’s. Beside she tasted and smelled so good. Ruby´s eyes had turn into hearts at this point, which Jinx could barely see. Knowing now that she had broken the hero to some degree, Jinx decided to stop and let go of Ruby and watch her land onto the floor and panted little.

“That was nice hero, but I got to go. Try to stop me again if you want more of this.” Jinx said as she was about to leave, before she removed her panties and shoved them into Ruby´s mouth. Several mins pass by before Ruby return to reality and spit out Jinx´s panties, she did bring them with her as she left the roof and return to the store where by now the police had arrived and demanded that Ruby explain as to where the thief had gone. Ruby did lie that the thief had gotten away during their combat, since she knew that if she where to say that she got overpower and force to lick the thief´s cunt would have been worst. Ruby did get a shout out by one of the cops and the owner before she left but she took it. She told herself that next time she would capture this Jinx character.  
However over the next following weeks, Ruby would fail every single time to capture Jinx and things would end up similar to how their first encounter had been with Ruby force to eating out Jinx´s pussy or ass. By the 11 time, things change a little with Jinx taking Ruby to her hidden hideout and spend the hole night fucking the reaper with a strap on. This was the new norm between the two of them as Jinx kept on doing crimes and getting away and Ruby unavailable to catch Jinx or even give the police an description of what Jinx look like since every camera footage of Jinx seem to have mysterious been destroy before Jinx committed crime. And the people that had gotten rob would´t remember how Jinx´s look like anyway. About two mouth after Ruby and Jinx first encounter, Ruby where relaxing in her dorm room with her teammates, when suddenly their was a knock on their door.

“Who is it Weiss.” Blake ask.

“Somebody who is looking for Ruby.” Weiss said and as Ruby walk out from the bathroom her face went pale and then red as she saw who it was at the door.

“Hi Ruby.” Jinx said waving a little as she stood their by the door, dress for a casual date to a nightclub.

“Eh Ruby who is this.” Yang said as everyone´s eyes where on the two goth girls.

“Have´t she told you, I Jinx her girlfriend.” Jinx said which made Weiss, Blake and Yang gasp, while Ruby use her semblance to dash over to Jinx and shut the door behind them.

“Jinx what are you doing here and why would you say that.”

“Well its true is´t it. We are girlfriends now or do you go back on what you said two weeks ago when I ask if you wanted to be mine after I had fuck your brain out.” Jinx said.

“We…well no but-

“No butts, now go back their, get some nice clothes on cause we are hitting the club. And don’t worry about anyone seeing us, nobody knows who I am beside you and you will keep it quite now will you, you would´t want your girlfriend getting lock up now would you.” Jinx said as she pinch Ruby´s cheeks a little bit before letting Ruby go. Ruby just blush and gave a small node, before going back into her dorm room, got dress quickly and ignore her teammates before leaving with her girlfriend for a night of fun.


End file.
